Ready Or Not
by Tarafina
Summary: -sequel to Worth All The Tears Shed- "Do you think they're ready for this?" Sam wondered. :Chloe/Dean, Sam/Sarah:


**Title**: Ready Or Not  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Family/Romance  
**Character(s)/Pairing**: Sam/Sarah, Chloe/Dean  
**Word Count**: 895  
**Summary**: "Do you think they're ready for this?" Sam wondered.

**Ready Or Not**  
-1/1-

Sam paced, back and forth, shoulders hunched, hands wringing. "Do you think they're ready for this?" he wondered, brow furrowed.

Sarah glanced up at him from the outdated magazine in her hand. Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston split up? "Of course they are. Chloe told me last week they had everything they need. Car seat, clothes, diapers, bib, extra-strength cover for the backseat so Dean won't whine if they baby spits up on it..."

He sighed. "That's not what I mean..."

She smiled, dropping the magazine and looking up at him. "I know and I think they're going to be fine."

He chewed his lip before moving to sit next her. "It's just that Dean's only real dad to model himself after is ours and..." He lifted a shoulder. "I mean, not that I didn't love him, but... That's not the kind of life Dean should be looking for..."

She turned, taking his hand and bringing it into her lap. "Sam, do you really think Dean will want that for his son or daughter? I mean... he was there and while he might've agreed with your dad a lot of the time and did whatever John said, it doesn't mean that he'd emulate him." She smiled gently. "All I'm saying is that he's changed since he met Chloe. I mean he's engaged, he's having a baby... And you saw him; he's really excited for this. If there's anybody who cares about family more than anything else out there, it's Dean."

Sam took a breath, letting it out slowly as he nodded. "You're right." He shook his head, smiling. "He's gonna be fine."

"Completely." She picked up her magazine once more. What was that about Angelina Jolie being the cause of the break up? Wow, she was really behind on any sort of gossip. Not that she really cared. Whoever Paris Hilton was... she didn't want to know about her. "Are you going to stop pacing now?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

The door opened up ahead and he leapt from his chair as his brother came out, dressed in scrubs and grinning ear to ear. "Well?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm a daddy to a newborn boy!" he exclaimed.

High-fiving, they hugged tightly, laughing before they broke apart. Standing from her seat, Sarah walked over, rather surprised when he hauled her up into a giant bear hug and kissed her cheek. "How's it feel to be an aunty and uncle?" he asked, slapping Sam's hand as they drew apart.

"Oh my god... I'm an uncle!" Sam said, eyes wide.

"You wanna see him?" Dean wondered, eyes bright with happiness. "Handsomest kid alive, I'm tellin' ya!"

Nodding eagerly, they followed him into the delivery room where Chloe was lying exhausted on a bed. She smiled up at them, eyes half-lidded. "He didn't ask for another camera, did he? He's already gone through three."

Sam grinned, shaking his head.

Chuckling, Sarah took up a seat next to her. "How're you feeling?"

"Tired... But incredibly proud at the same time." She used her arms to try and push herself up but didn't get far before Dean was there, helping her and fluffing her pillows, much to everyone's amusement. "He's a little jumpy," she said, smiling up at him. "Go grab him."

Nodding, Dean walked over to where the nurses had laid their son down and plucked him out, holding him carefully as he wiggled in his blue blanket. He walked slowly toward Sam, his head turned so he was staring at his son the entire time. As he stopped next to his younger brother, he handed him over, settling him in Sam's arms. "Meet Jason Samuel Winchester," he said, mouth quirked on one side.

Sam's brows lifted as he stared down at the tiny child, his hands in fists and waving this way and that. "He's... So small." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, babies are like that," Chloe murmured from the bed, smiling.

Sarah moved to stand next to him, drawing the blue blanket down slightly so she could see his bald head and his tiny nose. "Wow..." She ran her finger back and forth on Jason's cheek. "He's beautiful, you guys."

Sam looked over to the happy couple. Dean had taken a seat next to Chloe on her bed, his arm sprawled out above her head, fingers stroking her hair absently as he grinned at them proudly. His other hand was in Chloe's lap, held tight between hers as she played with his fingers. He knew, without a doubt, in that moment, as Dean stared on at his son with joy, that his brother had finally found what he needed. A family to call his own; one he'd do everything in his power to care for. Sam never felt happier. He heard Sarah sigh as her head fell to his arm, gazing down at the baby in his arms and he couldn't help but think that one day, he hoped the baby in his arms was his and Sarah's, and he too could find that balance he'd been searching for.

"All right, hand him over. You can't hog him forever," Dean exclaimed.

Laughing, Sam shook his head. Even if Dean had grown up quite a bit and his life was really just starting, he'd always be the same. It was refreshingly familiar and he hoped it never changed.


End file.
